When Reki Met Magi
by The Ryuujin
Summary: They seemed to have met eachother in the past... but how did it happen...? One-shot, slight RekiMagi


Hello, Tsuka-pon here! I'm writing a .hack- Legend of the Twilight manga-based fanfic on, dun-dun-dun-da, **Reki**! I say 'manga-based', because in the anime, Reki acts **very** different – for one, he turns on Balmung... ;.; In the manga he's faithful to the very end, which is admirable, considering what the CC Corp administrator puts him through...-.-

In the end credits it is revealed that Reki's name is Fujio, and Magi's is Asako Saito, I believe. There is a pic called .hack unplugged in the back of vol. 3- Balmung is shown from the behind, but Reki looks delightfully the same as he does in PC! Magi the PC is a boy, but Asako herself is a girl... -.-

This is pre-series, by the way. I just wanted to show my idea how Reki met Magi...

Disclaimer: I don't own **.hack**.

**When Reki Met Magi**

By Tsuka-Pon

* * *

**_Today is not a good day._ **

Soft brown eyes stared at the monitor in a mix of worry and frustration. "Balmung" was missing, yet again... Fujio, in his PC, usually was able to track the System Administrator down by now... He massaged the bridge of his nose and reviewed his options. Every Server had been thoroughly searched by "Reki", but Buddha knew that "Balmung" liked to move about... the winged PC would choose to roam the one day he was working from _home_, where the Operator/Assistant couldn't just march up and smack him, wouldn't he? Not that Fujio ever _really _resorted to violence...

_Things **are** easier to deal with on the net..._the blond assistant mused, as he began to list of all the things "Reki" could handle better than him... _Balmung... business... fighting... **girls**... _

The blond squeezed his eyelids tight, a frustrated yell pushing at his lips. Shoving the headgear onto Fujio's head, Reki stepped back into The World.

* * *

Inside, the blond PC looked up at the azure sky (while knowing it was truly a bunch of pixels)as he always did when he needed to track down Balmung... And began to feel the beginnings of a clue... 

As the warp rings disappeared around the golden blond, his now blue eyes flickered over the corrupted data in this area. The area was still being removed of the data bugs, and was the perfect place to hide.

"Halt!" commanded a voice behind him. Reki whirled around to see an effeminate figure in garb similar to his own march up. "This area is off limits to Users!"

He smiled at the girl in glasses, a friendly, if a little sleepy, expression on his pleasant face. She was pretty cute, as most PCs were. He bowed. "Uh, hello! I'm Reki, Balmung-san's assistant." The girl did not look like she particularly cared. He mentally shrugged. "And I'm afraid my boss might be here..."

Reddish eyes behind wire-rimmed spectacles narrowed. "I don't think the Events and Development Administrator would be here, sir." She stated primly, straitening her glasses with a hand covered in a fingerless glove.

His smile became slightly remorseful. "You'd be surprised at the places Balmung-san likes to loiter at..." His tone had taken on the sound of a parent talking about a hellinous child. The grayish-haired girl opened up her mouth to protest that they would know if he was here, thank-you-very-much, but another, much more cheerful voice cut in.

"That makes me sound like a delinquent, Reki!"

For the second time that day, the golden blond whirled about. Balmung sat in what might have been a tree, but for the massive amounts of flawed data it quite resembled an ostrich. The Descendant of Fianna sat like a statue of Buddha, arms and legs crossed, a deceptively peaceful look on his face. A smirk suddenly appearing, then the man who associated with the Azure Sky floated down.

"Oh, uh, Sir!" The reddish-eyed girl blinked, her back stiffening as she pushed up her glasses in an adorable nervous habit. Reki grinned. She was very cute. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Experiencing the joys of The World!" he rattled off explosively, making her jump. "Come now, Reki, what took you so long to find me?" His eyes were closed in a pleased expression.

The man rolled expressively large blue eyes and said drolly, "I thought you might be at a Server, doing some sort of work... what was I thinking?" He then smiled at the girl, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

_...Oh well..._

"You may need to leave, sir." Her composure had returned, the startled look in ruby eyes fading away.

The two nodded and bid her their polite goodbyes. As the golden rings formed around Reki, he locked blue eyes with reddish ones and winked. She huffed indignantly, a pink blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

Outside the Gateway, the winged-man turned to the blue-eyed Operator and explained, "Don't mind Magi. He's kinda overeager." Balmung slung an arm around the Assistant's shoulders. "He works under a colleague of mine, Kamui of the Cobalt Knight Brigade. She's pretty intense herself..." he then trailed off, chuckling. 

The golden-haired male made a mental note that her name was "Magi"... Then blinked bright blue eyes, a questioning look in the depths. _...Did Balmung-san say that Magi was a... **he?**_

Blue lines appeared under ocean eyes, which in turn had shrunken to dots. His jaw became unhinged, and the words that left his mouth in an incoherent jumble was, "ThatMagiwasaman!"

The silver-haired System Administrator nodded, understanding exactly how Reki felt. "Yes, the PC Magi is a male. Didn't you know?"

* * *

Removing the visor, Fujio stood in front of his desk. His brown eyes were wide and twitched sporadically over the next few minutes. He rubbed his temples. He blinked chocolate eyes twice. He took a deep breath. Fujio didn't freak out and start slamming his head against the wall or anything. He wasn't an anime character. He was a worker in CC Corp, a college graduate with a degree in history, and a responsible man. Why would he freak out? Magi was probably going to tell the entire staff he was queer, but beyond that... 

He'd _practically_ flirted. He let out a muffled moan. His spotless reputation, tarnished forever because he just had to slack off on his duties this _one_ time...!

**_Today is definitely not a good day._ **

The ping of an e-mail arriving alerted Fujio back to the monitor.

* * *

_Subject: To: Reki _

_Sender: Balmung_

_I just thought I'd let you know, Magi the **PC **is male. Asako Saito, the lovely lady behind the PC, is not. Hope I didn't give you too much of a scare, but you need to lighten up! The World is a** game**... Don't be so serious all the time, or you'll end up like Magi... or Kamui! _

_:D _

* * *

Now Fujio's pleasant face was alight with a grin, his eyes alight. 

He'd _practically_ flirted.

All previous comments on the day were revoked, as Fujio, who could barely look a girl in the eyes offline, danced about his room.

-Fin

* * *

Tsuka here! Hi! Please review and tell me what you thought... I hope you all like it... I made Fujio kinda nerdy, but Reki more self-assured, because on the Internet, your personality changes, if not drastically. You don't have to see a person face-to-face, so there's less pressure... and stuff... :D 

Thank you very much, Sargent Snarky, for pointing out that fanfiction dot net jumbled my stuff... again... v.v I'm sorry for the problem!


End file.
